Flash
Flash (real name Barry Allen) is a founding member of the Justice League.,Weisman, Greg (2011-09-29). "Question #13528". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-30. the mentor of his nephew, Kid Flash, and the "Fastest Man Alive". Barry is the second person to have taken up the identity of the Flash, the first being Jay Garrick.''Young Justice'' #5 Characteristics Flash has short blond hair and green eyes. His superhero costume is a full-body suit that is red and has yellow lightning bolts across the waist and wrists. Like Kid Flash, he also has the yellow lightning bolt logo on the chest and boots. As for normal clothing, he wears an olive green shirt with a red sweater vest and a black tie with khaki pants and black shoes. Personality Although not much has been revealed about Barry Allen yet, he has so far demonstrated to be one of the more approachable members of the Justice League. Laid back, witty and always taking every possible moment to talk, he seems to enjoy interacting with other people, giving him the air of a good natured friend or uncle. This can at times make him appear more immature than some of his League teammates, though that does not seem to bother him. While he may be somewhat immature he can get serious when the situation demands it. As Kid Flash is his nephew , Flash seems naturally more close to his sidekick emotionally than many of the other mentors might seem with their sidekicks. Still, their relationship isn't perfect, as per normal in any family. The fact Barry is famous for always being late can often be a bit annoying for Wally, who is always in a hurry to get from point A to point B as fast as he can. Such an example was when he and Barry were the last to arrive at the Hall of Justice on the day they were inducted into the League. History According to Wally, Flash was a fan of Jay Garrick, the original Flash, and he deliberately set out to re-create the accidental explosion that gave Garrick his powers. He succeeded in doing so, but his controlled experimental explosion was even more effective than Garrick's original accident, making the current "Flash" significantly faster than the original. Barry met Jay around 11 years before the start of the series, and Barry started his career 10 years before the start of the series.Weisman, Greg (2011-10-04). "Question #13537". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-04. On July 4, Flash and Kid Flash stopped Captain Cold from robbing a jewelry store. Flash then took Kid Flash to the Hall of Justice for the first time, as a first step to his induction into the Justice League. Flash then joined the League in battling the sorcerer Wotan, who was attempting to block out the Sun by using the Amulet of Aten. He later appeared with the rest of the League at the destroyed Cadmus facility, after The Team's battle with Blockbuster. Powers and abilities Flash has super speed. Unlike Kid Flash, who must accelerate and decelerate to use his speed, Flash has much more control and can stop on the spot. Flash can vibrate his molecules so fast that he can pass through a wall. Relationships Iris Allen Iris is Barry's wife. Although the details of their relationship is unknown, they share a happy marriage, which many of their family and friends seem to playfully envy. At Jay Garrick's birthday party, Mary West told Iris she was lucky to have a husband who was so quick at clearing away dishes from the dinner table. Kid Flash (Wally West) Wally is Barry's nephew, . This family relationship allows for the two of them to interact in a more friendly and less formal manner than the other sidekicks and mentors. However, while Barry is more laid back and easy going, Wally seems to get impatient with his mentor, particularly on the day they where to go to the Hall of Justice. Their over-all good relationship however, seems to be the result of the fact that their entire family is close as a whole. Their family, in fact, seems to be aware of their powers and dual identities, and demonstrated during a family gathering for the birthday of Jay Garrick, a former speedster and close family friend. Jay Garrick Jay Garrick is a retired speedster who was in fact the original Flash and a member of the Justice Society. According to Wally, Barry was a devoted fan of the original Flash, and he spent hours talking to Garrick about his adventures. His enthusiasm extended to successfully attempting to re-create his powers. Jay and Barry, along with their families, are close friends and they and Barry's in-laws, the Wests, threw a birthday party for Jay. Notes * Barry's costume is designed to look more like Wally's adult Flash costume from the comics and from the Justice League animated series, rather than the costume more commonly associated with Barry. For example the use of the opaque white lenses in the mask, and the dual lighting bolt at the waist. * Wally's annoyance at Barry's easy going attitude and complaint of them being late is a reference to the fact that in the comics, Barry was famous for being the "Fastest Man Alive", but also being always late to events. * This marks Barry Allen's 5th animated debut. He first appeared during animated shorts for the Superman/Batman Hour, and later appeared in The Superfriends, The Batman, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Justice League: New Frontier, Justice League: Crisis on Infinite Earths. He doesn't specifically appear in the Bruce Timm DCAU (Justice League/''Justice League Unlimited''), though an Uncle Barry is referenced to by Flash in several episodes and an unnamed character identical in appearance to Barry Allen appears as Wally's superior in the Police Forensics lab in the episode "Flash and Substance". * Barry Allen previously had one life-action TV show, The Flash. He is also referenced to in the live-action Smallville show, where although Bart Allen (AKA Impulse) is the only known speedster, Bart uses the alias of "Barry Allen". Some fans have debated however that due to the fact both Barry and Bart's full first name is Bartholemew, that perhaps the Smallville Bart might be Barry using a childhood nickname. Appearances (no lines)}} References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Justice League Category:Speedsters